Lantern
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Seiring angin berhembus dan malam melarut, lentera kecil Xerxes Break pun padam.


Lantern

A Pandora Hearts Fanfiction

Written By Hatsune Julie

Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts is Jun Mochizuki's

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, etc. Don't like? Don't Read!

Lorong itu sepi, hening, dan berpencahayaan remang-remang. Waktu pemadaman lampu memang sudah berlalu 20 menit yang lalu, dan para pasien penghuni gedung rumah sakit ini pastilah sudah terlelap. Kecuali dia, mungkin.

Sharon berjalan di lorong, menimbulkan keributan tunggal yang berusaha diredamnya dengan berjalan lebih pelan. Matanya yang berwarna merah mawar awas memperhatikan jalan, siapa tahu tiba-tiba perawat yang sedang jaga malam muncul dari tikungan. Bagaimana pun, dia tak boleh ketahuan sedang menyelinap keluar malam ini. Dia, Sharon Rainsworth, sudah cukup bosan untuk terus menerus terkurung diantara dan dibalik dinding-dinding putih rumah sakit.

Kriett…

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka dengan perlahan berhasil mengagetkan Sharon, membuatnya hampir berteriak dan berlari sampai pintu keluar. Tapi dia mengurungkan niat untuk lari itu dan malah menoleh ke belakang, tempat suara pintu terbuka berasal. Dan pandangannya langsung terpancang pada sosok pasien pria yang matanya di perban.

"Hhh,.." Sharon menghela nafas. Dalam hati, dia bersyukur itu bukan petugas rumah sakit.

Pasien pria itu menolehkan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia menyadari keberadaan Sharon setelah gadis itu menghela nafas. "Siapa disana?" tanyanya dengan suara agak keras, nada suaranya member kesan bahwa dia lebih cenderung penasaran dari pada ketakutan.

Sharon membelalakkan matanya, bergegas mendatangi pria itu dan mendesis pelan sebagai isyarat diam. "Sst,… ikut denganku!" ujarnya. Dengan agak kasar, dia menarik tangan pria itu, menuntunnya untuk menyelinap bersamanya.

Pandora Hearts

"Ah,… segarnya di luar sini," ucap Sharon sambil mengangkat tangannya dan menghirup udara malam yang, baginya, segar.

Pria yang sedari tadi, dipaksa, mengekor di belakangnya hanya diam seribu kata. Diam dan tak bergeming di tempatnya. Dan hal itu, menarik perhatian Sharon.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Sharon sambil berjalan mendekati pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Sakitmu kambuh? Kalau kambuh segera bilang ya, aku akan langsung mengembalikanmu ke dalam," tambah Sharon sambil berbalik.

Tapi belum sempat dia berjalan pergi, pria itu menangkap pergelangan tangannya. "Kau kan sudah menculikku, segitu mudah kau mau mengembalikanku?" Tanya pria itu. "Bersenang-senanglah, aku akan menunggu dengan sabar disini," ujarnya kemudian melepaskan tangan Sharon, lalu mengambil tempat duduk beralaskan rerumputan basah.

Sharon yang tadinya memang berniat bersenang-senang entah kenapa sekarang malah berdiri diam di tempatnya, menatap heran pada pria di depannya dengan heran. "Oh ya, namamu siapa? Kita belum kenalan nih," kata Sharon sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping pria itu.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Benar juga ya," ujarnya. "Kenalkan, namaku Xerxes Break, dulu sih Kevin Regnard. Kalau kamu?"

"Aku Sharon Rainsworth," jawab Sharon. "Tadi kamu bilang dulu, maksudnya apa?"

Pria itu, Break, menekuk kedua lututnya, yang satu keatas untuk menopang siku tangan kanannya, sementara yang sebelah lagi bersila. "Gampang saja," jawabnya. "Dulu aku punya nama Kevin, dan nama keluarga Regnard. Setelah ibuku menikah lagi, nama keluargaku berubah menjadi Break. Sedangkan nama Xerxes sendiri karena aku suka dengan nama itu, jadi aku minta ibu untuk menulis ulang akta kelahiranku," jawab Break, bersikap tak peduli meskipun menceritakan hal tak biasa macam masalah keluarga seperti itu pada orang asing yang, terlihat walaupun Break tak bisa melihat-setidaknya dia tahu-, mencurigakan.

"Hei, hei, boleh nih bercerita begitu padaku?"

Break tertawa. "Tak masalah kok. Lagi pula, kita tidak akan bersama selamanya. Kita semua, manusia, pasti memiliki waktu yang bernama perpisahan. Dan saat kita berpisah nanti, nona, kau tidak akan lagi mengingatku di masa depan, begitu pun dengan aku," jawabnya ringan.

"Jangan bicara begitu," tegur Sharon. "Karena aku tidak akan melupakanmu!"

"Eh?"

"Karena kau adalah orang pertama yang,…"

Hening. Angin menghembuskan kata-kata terakhir dari kalimat Sharon, membuatnya tak sampai ke telinga Break. Kemudian, dengan senyuman ceria, yang tentu saja tak dapat dilihat Break, Sharon berkata, "Malam ini kan indah sekali, kita jalan-jalan saja yuk? Lihat, mumpung kunang-kunang sedang terbang dan menerangi malam yang tak disinari bulan ini!"

"Boleh saja. Tapi aku tak mungkin bisa menikmatinya, yang namanya keindahan saja aku tak tahu," kata Break sambil berdiri kemudian membersihkan bagian belakang celananya. "Ayo, nona!"

Sharon ikut berdiri. "Jangan panggil aku nona, panggil saja Sharon, kalau bisa pakai ,..-chan ya!" ucap Sharon jahil.

"Memangnya kau ini umur berapa sih?" Tanya Break bercanda.

"Entahlah," namun sebuah jawaban tak terduga terlontar dari mulut Sharon. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu berapa umurku. Aku lupa," ujarnya.

Dan kata-kata itu, membuat Break kembali tak bergeming. "Kenapa bicara begitu? Kau tak menghargai hidupmu ya?" Tanya Break. "Melupakan umur sendiri itu sama saja dengan tidak menghormati nyawa, kau tahu?"

"Bukan begitu," tukas Sharon cepat. "Aku sangat menghargai hidupku, makanya aku ada disini sekarang. Karena aku tidak rela!"

Oke, Break benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang gadis itu bicarakan. "Tapi kau enak ya bisa melihat yang namanya indah itu."

"Kau juga mau lihat, Xarks?" Tanya Sharon. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Break dia berkata, "Kalau begitu biarkan aku menjadi matamu, oke?"

Malam itu, melalui Sharon, dia seolah dapat melihat sendiri seperti apa pohon, malam, bintang, kunang-kunang, dan hal-hal lain yang tak bisa dia lihat. Sharon, telah menjadi matanya, cahayanya, lenteranya. Untuk mala mini, setelah sekian lama kehilangan penglihatan, Break bahagia.

Pandora Hearts

"Tak ada yang bernama Sharon Rainsworth di rumah sakit ini," kata seorang perawat yang ditanyai Break mengenai Sharon.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana perbannya dibuka, hari dimana Break bisa kembali melihat dunia. Dan semuanya, tepat sama persis seperti yang dia bayangkan, tepat sama persis seperti yang Sharon Rainsworth gambarkan. Tapi juga hari dimana dia tak bisa lagi melihat seorang Sharon Rainsworth, lebih tepatnya mungkin menyadari sosoknya dan mendengar suaranya.

"Tapi rasanya nama ini tidak asing," gumam Charlotte, si perawat. "Hm,… Rainsworth. Rainsworth. Rainsworth," dia terus mengulang-ulang nama itu untuk bisa mengingat. "Aha!" tiba-tiba Charlotte berseru, membuat Break kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya mengenai seorang gadis bernama Sharon, kemudian Break menatap perawat itu.

"Ada apa suster?" Tanya Break.

"Aku baru ingat kalau nama pemilik rumah sakit ini adalah Rainsworth. Dan kalau tidak salah ingat, beliau mempunyai cucu bernama Sharon Rainsworth yang meninggal di rumah sakit ini sekitar dua tahun yang lalu," jawab si perawat. "Kasihan ya, padahal umurnya masih muda. Kalau tidak salah 16 tahun," ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Tiba-tiba saja teringat oleh Break percakapan terakhirnya dengan Sharon beberapa hari yang lalu. "Xarks, aku akan segera keluar dari rumah sakit. Jangan lupakan aku ya kalau aku pergi nanti!"

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan dan tak mungkin melupakanmu. Kau,… sudah seperti cahaya dalam hidupku," ujar Break. "Kau yang membuatku seolah dapat melihat di antara kegelapan yang menghimpitku ini. Sungguh, aku tak akan mungkin melupakanmu." Break menunduk. "Tapi Sharon, tak bisakah aku terus melihatmu? Tak bisakah kau selamanya menjadi teman dan sahabatku? Satu-satunya cahayaku?"

Tak terlihat oleh Break, Sharon tersenyum sedih. "Walau kau bilang begitu, aku ini hanya sebuah lentera kecil yang apinya mudah padam. Nanti, kau akan bertemu lebih banyak orang, begitu banyak orang yang dapat menjadi bukan hanya sekedar lentera, tapi juga matahari untukmu," kata Sharon. "Dan saat ini, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, dan terima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan untukku," bersamaan dengan kata terakhirnya, angin berhembus, menerbangkan segalanya, termasuk memadamkan cahaya lentera kecil Xerxes Break.

O W A R I

A/N : Aneh? Review saja lah!


End file.
